Sorriso Que Salva
by Mari May
Summary: CONTÉM SPOILER ATÉ O CAPT. 475! Sobrecarregado mentalmente, Naruto retorna a Konoha com Kakashi e Yamato. Lá, encontra alguém que pode acalentar seu sofrido coração: Hinata. – NaruHina e meio SasuSaku -q ***Presente de aniversário para Luciane***


Junto de Kakashi e Yamato, Naruto volta a Konoha após tantas bombas verbais caírem sobre ele.

Sentia-se desolado. Desamparado. Pressionado. Inconformado. E não conseguia disfarçar a falta de ânimo.

Foi muita informação em tão pouco tempo. Baque atrás de baque. E a pergunta que o assolava era: o que deveria fazer em relação ao Sasuke?

Pensar nisso lhe dava uma angústia tão grande que era quase impossível segurar as lágrimas. Mas ele conseguia forças sabe-se lá de onde para se controlar. Precisava manter o semblante impassível como o de um Hokage, já que tanto almejava a honra de sê-lo um dia.

"Mas como alguém que nem consegue salvar um amigo pode ser digno de se tornar Hokage?", dissera para Sasuke no esconderijo de Orochimaru. Como? Isso o atormentava.

E foi assim que adentrou Konoha.

Nem precisou andar muito para avistar cada um dos ex-colegas de turma fazendo algo para ajudar na restauração da vila.

Kakashi disse que ele e Yamato iriam falar com Shizune e os outros jounins sobre sua nomeação para Hokage, e perguntou se ele ficaria bem sozinho. Naruto assentiu.

Ao caminhar até sua "casa-tenda" – moradia temporária de todos que tiveram suas casas destruídas durante a invasão de Pain – sentia estar sendo evitado pelos amigos. Eles o cumprimentavam de longe e depois voltavam a se compenetrar em suas respectivas tarefas.

O rapaz, porém, entendia o lado deles: tinham medo de sua reação, se preocupavam com ele, e por isso adiariam ao máximo o momento de contar a decisão sobre Sasuke. O mesmo medo que levou Sakura a mentir tão feio para ele. Apesar de tudo, só queriam o seu bem. Por isso, não guardava ressentimentos de nenhum deles.

Ao avistar sua tenda, Naruto ficou surpreso ao ver alguém sentado em frente à entrada.

- Hinata?!

- N-naruto-kun?! – ela segurava um prato de bolinhos de arroz – Que bom que voltou! – disse, sem conseguir conter o sorriso (e o rubor).

Naruto ganhou uma face da mesma cor ao lembrar-se do que aconteceu na última vez em se viram.

_**Início do flashback**_

_Hinata aparece do nada, pulando atrás de Pain, surpreendendo Naruto, e pára na frente dele, de costas._

_- Reforços... – diz Pain._

_- Eu não vou permitir que você machuque mais o Naruto-kun!_

_- O que você tá fazendo aqui?! Fuja!!! Você não pode-_

_- Eu sei..._

_Naruto fica sem entender._

_- Este é... Apenas um egoísmo meu..._

_- Do que você está falando?! Não tem porque você aparecer em um lugar perigoso como esse!_

_Ela fica calada por um tempo antes de dizer:_

_- Estou aqui por vontade própria._

_O rapaz fica mais confuso ainda. E ela prossegue:_

_- Eu estava sempre chorando, desistindo antes mesmo de tentar... Sempre tentando do jeito errado... Mas então, Naruto-kun... Você me mostrou o jeito certo de viver... Eu estava sempre atrás de você... Sempre, tentando te alcançar... Queria tanto poder andar ao seu lado... Sempre... Próximo a você... Você foi aquele que me mudou. Foi o seu sorriso que me salvou. E por isso, se for para te proteger, eu não tenho medo de morrer! Porque, Naruto-kun... Eu te amo._

_Naruto arregala os olhos. Parecia não acreditar no que acabara de ouvir._

_Nesse meio-tempo, Hinata recebe o golpe de Pain, Shinra Tensei, e cai. Naruto grita, desesperado:_

_- PAAARE!!!_

_Então, ele finca a estaca em Hinata._

_- Sim, foi assim que aconteceu... Os meus pais, também, foram assassinados bem diante dos meus olhos por shinobis de Konoha... É por causa do amor que sacrifícios são feitos... E o ódio nasce..._

_- Nnghhh..._

_**Final do flashback**_

- Er... O-o que você... – falou, sem-jeito – Tá fazendo e-em frente à minha tenda?

- A-ah... É que... – ela fitava um ponto qualquer naquele prato – D-desde que você foi pro País da Neve... Eu tenho almoçado aqui... – confessava, cada vez mais rubra – Porque seria um jeito de amenizar a saudade que sentia de você, estando junto de algo seu...

Naruto engoliu em seco, mais sem-graça do que antes. Então, se recompôs e disse:

- Se não se importar, pode comer lá dentro... Vou ter que entrar mesmo, hehe...

- Hã?! S-sério?!

- Sério! Vem!

Abismada, Hinata entrou com Naruto. Não imaginava que ele fosse fazer um convite desses tão de repente.

- Pode sentar aí, Hinata-chan. – falou, apontando para o saco de dormir.

"Hinata-chan???", ela pensou, corando. "Desde quando ele...???"

Ao se sentar, olhou para frente. E viu algo que a deixou mais corada ainda: Naruto tirou o casaco laranja e a blusa preta.

- Escuta, enquanto você come eu vou no riacho aqui perto tomar um banho... Essa viagem foi cansativa... Fique à vontade, tá? Já venho.

No automático, Hinata apenas assentiu. Mais alguns segundos e pagaria a gafe de babar na frente dele. Eram surpresas demais pro coraçãozinho saltitante da Hyuuga.

Enquanto almoçava, sem conseguir esquecer a visão esplêndida que tivera, Naruto se banhava, se perguntando por que deixou a moça entrar, já que ainda não se sentia preparado para conversar com ela sobre... A própria relação deles.

Saiu, enxugando-se na toalha, e pôs logo a calça. O cabelo, ele adentrou a tenda terminando de enxugar.

- Ué, por que não comeu tudo? – indagou, vendo dois bolinhos de arroz no prato da moça.

- Imaginei que, além de cansado... Também estivesse com fome. – respondeu docemente.

- Ah! – Naruto sentiu a face esquentar e sorriu – Obrigado, Hinata-chan. – e andou até ela, sentando-se ao seu lado.

Segundos silenciosos se passaram. Era possível ouvir o coração descompassado de dois jovens constrangidos. Nenhum deles sabia o que falar, como começar a falar, se deveria começar a falar, nem nada. Mas Hinata resolveu tomar coragem e perguntou:

- Por que está tão abatido, Naruto-kun?

Ele parou de comer, abaixando a mão que segurava o bolinho já mordido.

- É que... As coisas não saíram tão bem quanto eu queria... Minhas esperanças... – os olhos dele encheram d'água – Minhas esperanças estão acabando, Hinata-chan.

- Esperanças... Sobre o quê?

- Sobre o Sasuke...

Ela respirou fundo antes de falar:

- Naruto-kun, tem uma coisa que você deve saber. Nós combinamos de não te contar logo, a Sakura nos fez jurar isso, mas... Mas não suporto ter que esconder isso de você. É que...!

- Já sei, já sei... Vocês pretendem parar o Sasuke... A qualquer custo.

Hinata arregalou os olhos.

- Como você...???

- O Sai me contou. A Sakura tentou me enrolar, mas percebi logo, aí ela foi embora com o Kiba e o Sai... Só que o Sai deixou um bunshin pra me contar... Foi assim que eu soube. – ele fez uma pausa e prosseguiu – Mas não tenho mágoa de quem consegue esconder. Sei que é pro meu próprio bem. Mesmo assim... Por outro lado... Acho que seria melhor saber da verdade logo...

- Exatamente, Naruto-kun... Exatamente por isso que queria te contar logo... E também não condeno os outros. Todos nós nos preocupamos com seu bem-estar.

- Sim. E é isso que importa. Sou muito grato a vocês por isso. – afirmou, sorrindo, porém com o olhar ainda triste.

- Então... Você está perdendo as esperanças de que ele volte pra Konoha?

- Voltar é o de menos. Quero é que ele saia dessas trevas onde se enfiou. Quero que ele volte a sorrir, mesmo que não volte mais pra cá. Quero que ele seja feliz, mesmo que não seja aqui. Entende?

- Entendo... E acho isso muito nobre de sua parte, Naruto-kun. Mesmo querendo seu melhor amigo por perto, você aceitaria abdicar da presença constante dele se fosse pra ele ser feliz. Admiro muito isso em você.

Hinata abriu um sorriso tão sincero que Naruto se emocionou. Ficando de pé, enxugava com as mãos as lágrimas que tanto segurara desde que retornou à vila.

- Todos esses anos... Todos esses anos treinei pra poder ficar mais forte, e ser um ninja mais digno de tentar resgatar um amigo... – dizia, entre soluços - Mas aprendi que não posso fazer isso pela força... Pra salvar alguém de si mesmo, preciso dar mais do que um soco: preciso é usar as palavras certas. Mas o que posso fazer agora??? Ele... As coisas chegaram num ponto em que ele... Agora é um criminoso internacional... A ponto de meus amigos terem que esconder de mim uma decisão tão importante por saber como eu reagiria, desse jeito tão imaturo... E ficar assim, sem saber o que fazer... Estou tão confuso, Hinata-chan... Eu...! – ele parou de falar ao sentir duas singelas mãos segurando gentilmente seus punhos, fazendo-o encarar a figura à sua frente – Hinata-chan... – ao vê-la abrindo os braços e sorrindo daquele jeito tão meigo e compreensivo, pronta para recebê-lo, Naruto não hesitou e a abraçou, chorando copiosamente.

A Hyuuga acariciou sua cabeça por longos minutos até ele conseguir se acalmar.

Sentaram-se sobre o saco de dormir. Naruto deitou no colo de Hinata, que ainda lhe acariciava, e disse, ainda com a voz chorosa mesmo com as lágrimas tendo cessado:

- Sabe, Hinata-chan... No fundo, eu até sei o que devo fazer: me posicionar como vocês, disposto a enfrentar e parar o Sasuke, mesmo que eu tenha que... – ele não conseguiu completar – Até a Sakura, que é apaixonada por ele, conseguiu ser mais madura que eu nesse ponto.

- O que te impede de agir assim, Naruto-kun?

- É que... Sei lá... Não acha contraditório ficar contra alguém que você ama? Não digo aprovar todas as suas atitudes, mas... A ponto de aceitar a possibilidade de ter que matar essa pessoa?

- Não, não acho... E você mesmo já deu a resposta.

Ainda no colo dela, o rapaz a encarou, confuso.

- Como assim?

- Os amigos de verdade não são aqueles que acobertam, apóiam e compactuam com o que a pessoa que ama faz de errado. Pelo bem dessa pessoa, o verdadeiro amigo aponta esses erros, expõe sua opinião a respeito, aconselha, demonstra carinho, compreensão e respeito através de palavras que podem até soar duras, mas vêm cobertas de amor. Não é questão de se achar superior e querer humilhar o outro, é questão de amor, seja de que tipo for: romântico, fraternal, paternal, etc. O verdadeiro amigo, quando dá bronca, o faz porque ama. A decisão final cabe ao outro, mas você, como amigo, faz sua parte. Por isso, ficar contra o Sasuke não significa que você não o ama mais, pelo contrário, só mostra o quanto ele é importante pra você.

A mente de Naruto começava a clarear, e o sentimento de culpa a esvair.

- Agora eu entendi o que o Sai quis dizer com "A Sakura pensa em matá-lo porque o ama": ela só vai tentar fazer isso em último caso, se ver que o Sasuke não tem mais jeito. Ela faria isso pelo próprio bem dele, porque não suporta vê-lo como está agora, tão afundado nas trevas... E sabe o quanto ele sofre com isso também... Se ela ver que o Sasuke só está vivo de corpo, mas morto por dentro e não conseguir "ressuscitá-lo" nem um pouco...

- Isso. Isso mesmo. Por isso ela deve cogitar essa escolha. O que não quer dizer que ela terá coragem de realizá-la... Justamente porque o ama.

- E por amá-lo ela vai adiar ao máximo essa decisão, vai usar de todos os meios possíveis pra não ter que matá-lo... Seja por palavras ou ataques físicos... Mas ela vai evitar os ataques mortais...

- ...porque o ama. – falaram juntos.

Ambos coraram fortemente. Sabiam que tinham um assunto pendente para resolver.

- Hinata-chan... – começou, desviando o olhar do rosto dela – Que bom que você está aqui comigo. Sério. Se não fosse você, provavelmente eu só ficaria chorando o dia inteiro. Obrigado por estar aqui. Obrigado por estar comigo.

- Sempre estive... – comentou, desviando o olhar para algum ponto no chão.

Naruto ficou quieto por alguns segundos e confirmou:

- É verdade. Mas fui idiota demais pra não perceber. Desculpa... Por favor, me desculpa...

- Shhh... Tudo bem, Naruto-kun... Tudo bem... – ela voltou ao cafuné, sem acreditar que pudesse reprimir tanto a timidez – Pelo menos agora você já sabe.

- Antes tarde do que nunca, né?

Eles riram um pouco, e depois Naruto voltou a ficar sério.

- Se fosse eu no lugar do Sasuke... Eu... Gostaria que você tomasse a mesma decisão que a Sakura tomou agora.

Ela arregalou os olhos, surpresa, e respondeu:

- Sim, eu faria o mesmo. Mas tenho certeza que preferiria morrer a ter que te matar. Egoísta com minha vila, não? – perguntou, sem intenção de obter resposta – Mas é a verdade... Se isso é ser egoísta, então eu sou. – seu rosto estava mais vermelho do que jamais estivera um dia, afinal, estava confessando várias coisas sucessivamente.

- Hehehehe...

- O que foi?

- Acho que a Sakura vai ser egoísta. Na hora H, ela não vai conseguir. Aposto todo o lámen do mundo!

- Hehe... – Hinata juntou a coragem que ainda lhe restava para fazer uma das perguntas que mais lhe encabulavam – Naruto-kun... Você... Er...

- Eu o quê?

Ela achou melhor soltar tudo de uma vez.

- Você ainda ama a Sakura?

Silêncio. Silêncio aterrorizante demais para a jovem Hyuuga.

Naruto sentou em frente a ela. Ambos sentindo a face incendiar. Então, ele disse:

- Quando eu estava começaaando a amar a Sakura de verdade... Percebi que ela jamais seria minha. Entre ela e o Sasuke, se desenvolveu algo muito especial, algo que eu não queria atrapalhar. Só queria (e quero) vê-los felizes. É verdade que ainda continuei gostando dela desse jeito, inclusive até o Sai entrar no Time 7... Mas, pouco depois disso... Começou a esfriar... E, quando o que eu sentia não era nada mais nada menos que amor de irmão... Aconteceu algo que me balançou.

Hinata abaixou a cabeça, constrangida.

- ...e você voltou a gostar dela como mais que irmã?

- Hein?! Não! Eu estava falando de VOCÊ!

A moça o fitou, pasma.

- E-eu???

- Você. – o loiro pôs a mão sobre o rosto dela, e pôde sentir o quanto estava quente, tão quente quanto o seu – O que você fez foi mais do que mostrar que me amava. Você mostrou que sempre me amou. Mesmo quando eu era o "criminoso da vez", o rejeitado, o desprezado... Você, Hinata-chan... Torcia por mim... Me apoiava... Sempre esteve comigo, mesmo sem eu saber. Descobrir isso foi bastante importante pra mim. E eu... Me sinto honrado... E até não-merecedor... Do seu amor.

- Mas não amamos alguém porque "merece". Todos nós temos o direito de ser amados. Simplesmente acontece. Num dia, eu apenas te admirava, e no outro, e-eu percebi... Q-que era... M-mais q-que isso. – era constrangedor admitir essas coisas, mas era melhor assim, para tudo ficar esclarecido.

- Ah, Hinata-chan... Como me arrependo de não saber disso antes! Sério! Só fui te notar direito depois daquela sua luta contra o Neji. A partir daquilo, você também ganhou minha admiração. E cada vez mais. E, depois do que você fez por mim contra o Pain... Eu... Nem sei o que dizer... Nem sei como agradecer...

- Eu... E-eu só... – foi a vez dela chorar – Eu só não podia suportar a idéia de te ver ser morto bem na minha frente...

- Calma, calma... Já passou... – ele colocou o cabelo dela atrás da orelha, num gesto de carinho – Mas, como você deve ter visto... Eu também não suporto a idéia de te ver morrer bem na minha frente. Não gosto nem de lembrar daquilo.

- E-eu vi... – ela não pôde deixar de sorrir.

E Naruto sorriu de volta, abraçando-a.

Ficaram assim por um bom tempo. Como era reconfortante ter o apoio um do outro, poder compartilhar suas angústias e medos, e sem medo de admitir suas piores fraquezas...

De repente, Naruto quebrou o silêncio.

- Hinata-chan... Dessa vez... Foi o seu sorriso que me salvou.

- Q-quê?!

Ele a encarou, sorrindo de novo.

- Eu estava me sentindo tão pressionado que não tinha coragem de me abrir com ninguém, com medo de ouvir mais palavras duras, mais broncas... Eu sei que deveria ouvir o que ouvi, e teria que ouvir muita coisa se falasse pros outros o que te falei, mas eu precisava relaxar antes de ouvir mais sermões, esfriar a cabeça... E com você, Hinata-chan... Eu me senti à vontade de fazer isso depois daquele sorriso seu. Aquele sorriso tão compreensivo... Muito obrigado, Hinata-chan. Você é muito especial pra mim. Muito mesmo. Obrigado por existir. Não tem idéia do quanto me ajudou nesse momento tão difícil.

Ela ficou tão sem palavras que voltou a chorar. Dessa vez, de alegria. Aquelas palavras, vindas do seu amado, eram mais do que emocionantes.

- Só fiz o que achei que devia fazer, Naruto-kun... – respondeu, sorrindo sem-graça, enquanto limpava as lágrimas – Pode contar sempre comigo!

- Eu sei... Eu sei que posso... E você também, tá?

Ela assentiu com um sorriso. O sorriso mais belo que Naruto já tinha visto.

Dentro dele, em seu coração descontrolado, surgia um sentimento desde o ocorrido naquela luta contra o Pain. Um sentimento que não parava de crescer. Um sentimento que o impulsionou na direção do rosto que outrora chorava de emoção. Um sentimento que o fez ser capaz de roubar os lábios macios e até então intocados de Hinata Hyuuga.

Ali, dentro de um tenda localizada numa vila em reconstrução, um beijo foi o símbolo do pacto de união e cumplicidade entre dois jovens, o símbolo da esperança para um mundo melhor, pois em meio aos destroços foi selado para sempre o amor em seus corações. E o amor é o sentimento mais forte de todos, capaz de superar o ódio e amenizar as guerras, trazendo o máximo de paz possível ao mundo shinobi.

E foi essa a missão que Jiraiya deixou para seu pupilo após cumprir o dever de treiná-lo. E, com a ajuda e apoio dos amigos, principalmente de Hinata, Naruto Uzumaki vai conseguir realizar seus maiores sonhos: salvar Sasuke da escuridão, tornar-se Hokage e... Um sonho mais recente... Construir uma vida ao lado daquela pessoa que esteve sempre com ele, que está e sempre estará. Aquela a quem ele um dia salvou com seu sorriso e, anos mais tarde, o salvou com um sorriso também.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAWWW, QUE MEEEEEIGOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *_________________________***

**Ai, cara, NaruHina é um casal SUPER gracinha, não tem como escrever com esse casal sem sair uma coisa fofa! X3**

**Como notaram, é mais ou menos isso que espero que aconteça quando Naruto voltar à Konoha, HOHOHO. E, mesmo achando a parte do beijo fumada demais pra acontecer em breve, prefiro neeeem duvidar... Kishimoto anda tão doido, fazendo até traição de espadas com direito a bicudas do recém-corno, que não será de se estranhar um beijinho NaruHina! *.* /delira**

**E, sobre a explicação da Hinata, um trecho foi retirado e adaptado de uma análise que postei na comunidade do Orkut **_**Defenders of the Deep Love**_**, explicando porque eu acho que a Sakura ficar contra o Sasuke não significa que ela deixou de amá-lo, só reforça esse amor, e porque a Hinata ficar contra o Sasuke não significa que ela fica contra o Naruto a partir do momento que o loirinho entender que ficar contra o Sasuke, pelo contexto da amizade deles, seria um ato de amor (fraternal, hein, seus maldosos! XD)**

**LUUUUUUUUUUUUUU, meu xodozinho da **_**Defenders**_**, taí meu presente (atrasado ;__________;) de aniversário! Foi dia 6/12, mas só soube disso esses dias... Mil desculpas, fofa... _____**

**Eu sei que você gosta mais de SasuSaku do que de NaruHina, mas veja bem, meu amor: essa FanFic foi diretamente SasuSaku em algumas partes, fora que, assim como no próprio mangá, na maior parte do tempo o assunto foi qual? SASUKE. E só nós, Sasuketes, pra agüentar TANTO foco no antagonista, hahahahaha... ;D**

**Espero que tenha gostado, viu, filhinha??? Fiz de coração!!! Te desejo muuuuitos outros aniversários, que Deus esteja SEMPRE com você e cuidando de você, e que um dia possamos nos encontrar pessoalmente pra eu te sufocar num abraço!!! \O/**

**Mamãe te ama!!! ;3**


End file.
